The present invention refers to a harness, in particular of the trapezoidal type, suitable for use on watercraft such as yachts or windsurfers. More specifically it refers to a safety system of the harness.
When a boat leans over on one side because of the wind or the speed that has to be kept, it is usual for sailors to lean over the side of the boat to compensate for the inclination using their own weight. The trapezoidal type of harnesses are used, which can be connected to cables connected to the mast of the boat, to allow the sailors to lean over as much as possible without falling into the water.
It can happen, though, that in the event of danger, for example if the boat capsizes, it is difficult if not impossible to unhook the cable of the harness sometimes resulting in disastrous consequences for the sailors.